I've Found You
by mooney-996
Summary: After spending all of these years looking for you...i've finally found you. please be kind this is my first published fanfic. enjoy! more to come...Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never thought that i should be back here. And yet after all of these years it has taken me this long to take up the courage to come back. I am such a chicken sometimes when things get big! Everything looks so different to how it used to be. Things were a lot simpler then...now there are cars, mobile phones, the internet...Sometimes I wish for the simpler times...but sometimes I like the now.

I shook my head in disbelief. Now is not the time to get all nostalgic. Driving down a small country lane, I came across the sign that I wanted to see..."Mystic Falls - 9 Miles".

My travels led me here after years of searching. Today is the day I can finally find them...Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Using only my memories, I made my way to the Salvatore Plantation. I figured that it may still be in use since it was one of the main places for any member of the founding family to go. Looking around me all I saw was woodland...I swore to myself that this was the right place. Turning around the corner, I found remains of an old building where the Salvatore Plantation should have been. I guess it has been way too long since I left Mystic Falls. I sighed... once again another dead end. Ill never find them now. But the guy I met said that they knew Stefan and Damon from years ago and they were definitely here!

I followed back the route that I had just taken to find a main road. I carried on down it to find a small village. I suddenly gasp...this was Mystic Falls! It looked pretty much the same as it had all of those years ago...but where should I go first.

I parked my car in the town square and started to have a look around. It was quiet, just like it had always been, and most of the places were the same. I turned around to see a bar called 'The Mystic Grill'. I figured this was one of the local bars so I started there. Walking in, I saw all walks of life, tall, small, young, old, jocks, cheerleaders...all of which were lost in their little worlds talking about their day and having a few drinks. I walked up to the bar and ordered myself a drink. Nothing like a bit of alcohol to reign everything in... especially when what I really wanted was not on their menu. The bartender walked up to me.

"Haven't seen you here before?" He stated "Are you new around here?".

"Actually yes I am. Just came here to see family." I answered. He looked kind of cute, but I could not be distracted. I had to find out where I was going next. "Do you know Stefan or Damon Salvatore?" I asked

"Yeah. I went to school with Stefan. I'm guessing you are family of theirs?" He started to pry

" Only distant" I answered back. "They don't know that I am down here though. I wanted to surprise them, but then I realised I had no idea where I was going. Do you know where they live by any chance?"

"They live the old Salvatore boarding house. Just followed the road up this way and its on your left" He answer pointing in the direction I needed to go. I finished my drink, thanked him and started walking toward my car.

I started to like this town, everyone was so friendly...Just wish things were like this to me many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Flashback - 1864*_

"Laura! I need to run upstairs and take Mr Salvatore his tea." My mother shouted at me. Why did I always have to give him the tea? I had so many other things to do before the day ended. I had to wash and clean the floors and make the guest bedroom for the arrival of a Miss Katherine Pierce in the morning. I started working for this family with my mother at the tender age of 8 and I have lived here since. The Salvatore's always made it comfortable for my mother and I to stay here and I could never say a bad word about them. They treated us all like family. I had never met my father so I guess that I thought of the Salvatore's as my family. Walking down the hall I had the familiar smell of herbs coming from Mr Salvatore's room. I walked in with his tea and in return with a comforting look in his eyes and a warm smile on his face, gave me a few of the herbs to give to the cook. He told me they were something that he received off a friend and they would help us lead healthy lives and to put them into our drinks. He said these herbs would protect us all...Who knew that later on in life, this herb would be my weakness.

_*back to present day*_

Coming out of my own imagination, I came up to a driveway. Looking at the house for the first time you would think that it was more than one house put together. I had never seen this before. I guess that it was put up when the other building was too old to live in anymore. I parked by the side of the road looking at the house and taking in a deep breath. This was it. I was finally going to meet them.

Walking up to the front door, I was very nervous. I had been searching for so long and now my search was finally over. I knocked on the door hoping someone would open the door. I heard footstep and suddenly the door was open revealing a tall boy with brown hair. I was shocked and he could tell it on my face. He looked at me confused.

"Can I help you?" He asked me with a concerned tone. I had not seen him since 1864 and it was a relief to find him at last, but I hardly doubt that he remembered me.

I managed to compose myself and started to speak. "Hi, yes..., I'm laura. I was looking for Stefan Salvatore. Is he in?" I had gone through this moment in my head a thousand time, figuring out what I would say and yet my brain had suddenly failed me and had gone blank. What on earth was I going to say to him?

He smiled slightly. "Umm.. yes that is me. Can I help you at all?"

"Oh great. I was just wondering if I could talk to you. It's an urgent matter about your family." I answered. I just hoped that he would invite me in.

He looked at me puzzled. I knew that there was a chance that he would not invite me in but I had to take this risk. Hesitantly he answered "Sure. Come on in."

I smiled and started to walk in. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall with his hand around my throat and his teeth bare. He had worked out what I was just by looking at me! How was that possible? No matter how hard I tried I struggled against his weight. He was much more powerful than me. He then looked at me struggling in confusion. "Who are you?" He shouted at me "How did you know I live here!"

Still up against the wall I stared at him fear flowing through me. Resisting the urge to fight back, I answered calmly "I have family business with you. I asked the first person I saw Sir."

He calmed down the second I had said Sir. He put me down and apologised. He looked at me with the concerned look he had carried since I had arrived here. "Who are you?" He asked again.

I took in a deep breath and finally said the words I had been dying to say since I found out the truth in 1864. "I'm Laura...I'm your half-sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Half-sister?" Stefan answered back. He held a look of disbelief as he had just heard the news. He took a long look at me during the few minutes of silence since I had spoken. "But...I...I remember you... from 1864...You...You were my maid. How is that possible?" It had all come back to him and you could tell it in his face. He remembered me! I never thought it would be this hard to admit all of this to him, but then again I never expected him to just accept me either. It had been 145 years since we had last seen each other. It was bound to be unsettling. My head still pounding from being slammed against the wall, I sat down and started talking with Stefan who sat down opposite me.

"I did not believe it either. But just after Katherine turned up, it started to come out. My mother wanted to be nowhere near Katherine for the fear of what she was. She knew all about the vampires and knew that they would one day return. I was told to just keep to my duties and nothing else. One day I had returned from making the beds and I found Katherine talking to my mother. My mother had a look of fear on her face and Katherine just walked straight out without saying a word with a smirk on her face. I asked her what was wrong and my mother told me everything."

"Katherine had been following the people of Mystic Falls for years before deciding to settle there. She knew all of the people that lived there, their relationship statuses and who was human in the town. Apparently Katherine knew the town a little too well and threatened my mother to tell me the secret she had kept from me for years if she did not tell Katherine who was on vervain. She finally said to me the story telling me that she did not want me to find out for fearing of shaming your family and your status.

"Apparently when my mother had moved into your house to work for you, your mother had just died. It was about a year after she had passed and your father was lonely. Your father and my mother started to have an affair. She was the House maid, how was anyone going to know since she was with him most of the day for her duties? But after a few months, my mother realised that she was pregnant with me. Of course back then there was no such thing as abortion, so I was born and I was moved to live with my grandmother and grandfather until I was old enough to work. They had never told me and they had made sure that the truth was never told to anyone. As far as anyone was concerned, I was my mother's child already from a husband that had died. No one really knew who she was so everything was kept quiet." I said staring up at Stefan with tears in my eyes, just hoping that he would believe me.

I carried on "When I found out, I wanted to tell you so much. Both you and Damon. I thought of you as the family I never had when in fact you were my family. But while Katherine was around, you two were wrapped around her finger. I never had an excuse to be around either of you to talk to you properly. My mother had forced me to keep it quiet to keep the status quo and not cause a fuss within the house, so I kept my distance. You only knew me as the maid and that was all I ever was to you, even though you had treated me so nicely through out the years."

"One day, I had finally decided that I would tell you. I took an evening stroll through the woods and found a carriage with men shouting and guns firing. I was frightened so I hid in a bush not far from there. I know that as a servant I was not meant to be out this late at night but I snuck out thinking I would never be caught. I had no idea how I was going to get back without being seen. Then I saw you and Damon. I thought that it was my chance but then I realised you two were panicking. I saw you run towards the carriage holding Katherine and I saw you both attempt to save her..." I could feel tears coming to my eyes reliving the moment in my head as I said it and I took a breath and said "...and then I saw you shot." Stefan looked at me shocked. "I saw our father shoot you and I realised that I could never reveal to you who I really was."

Stefan sat there in shock. I don't think he believed me but I part of him may have realised that he had other family members he did not know about. What he asked me next was a surprise. "So how did you find out we had turned?"

"You would be surprised how much knowledge a maid knows just by not being noticed in a room. I knew all about the vampires and that your father wanted to get rid of them. The night you were killed, I ran back as fast as I could when everything was clear. I walked back past Katherine's room and I overheard Emily speak about you to someone else, I believe it was her brother. Without being noticed, I stopped outside the room and overheard the whole conversation of you two being killed but that Katherine's blood was in both of your systems. You both would be in transition soon and she was going there to make sure you both made the right choice..."

"I ran into Emily as she walked out and she had worked out that I had overheard. She touched me and worked out my relationship to you two. She promised me that I would find you both one day and I could reveal my secret to you...But you both had disappeared after you transitioned. After a year of searching I found Emily and asked her help...a locator spell or something. She refused to help me and that was when I made the decision to find you on my own one way or another. But I did not want to search for you my whole life to find out that you had flipped the switch who would just kill me at the first sight. So I asked her to turn me. She of course refused but she pointed me in the direction of a vampire that could help me if I truly wanted this. She was called Lexi. I told her my story and she said that she knew of you and was willing to help. The next day, I ran away from home with her compelling my mother to believe that I had died while out for a walk in the woods and that she was going to be okay about it. From then on I had tried to find you but you never showed up. I gave up looking for you both about 1930. But finally a year ago your name had shown up from someone in the bar and I just had to find you. They said you were in Mystic Falls and I decided to come and find you...and now here I am" I finished.

I had finally told Stefan the story I wanted to tell him for years. But what was he going to say about this, I could not tell...


End file.
